


【杰克×内斯】有声告白 Everything I Wanted to Tell You

by CathyZhou



Category: Everything I Never Told You - Celeste Ng
Genre: M/M, 杰内
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyZhou/pseuds/CathyZhou
Relationships: Nath Lee/Jack Wolff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【杰克×内斯】有声告白 Everything I Wanted to Tell You

#原著：《无声告白》— 伍绮诗

#大考后复健速打

#就是想写捅破的窗户纸

#全文1600+

——

暑假，内斯从学校回到米德伍德。

家里已经没有人再提起莉迪亚，好像他这个妹妹从未存在过，但是内斯还是可以寻到些许蛛丝马迹。汉娜又长高了不少，当她眨眼的那些瞬间，棕黑色的瞳仁消失片刻，让内斯有种错觉，也许睁开眼时，那双瞳孔会变成和母亲玛德琳一样的蓝色。莉迪亚的房间房门紧闭，像一块不存在于这栋房子里的空间。餐桌上常用的餐巾减至四块，流理台上的马克杯也只摆出了四个。

想到半年前离开的妹妹，内斯心情低落了下去，颧骨上和杰克打架留下的一点点早已愈合的伤疤好像又微微刺痛起来。那场流血事件之后，他意识到自己一直都错怪了杰克。

“她都告诉你了？”

既然杰克是无辜的，那么葬礼那天，他到底在惊慌些什么？

他烦躁地放下叉子，跟玛德琳和詹姆斯打了声招呼就走出了家门。他在黑暗的门廊上漫无目的地走着，走下楼梯，踩上小路，杂草摩擦过脚踝。入目一片漆黑，他竟然不知不觉地走到了湖边，只能看见水面反射着零碎的月光，夜风凉爽。

——

杰克已经半年没有见到内斯了。

内斯离开米德伍德的那天，他把车停在街角，坐在自己的甲壳虫里，一支接一支地抽烟。自从向莉迪亚坦白之后，他再也没有动过储物箱里的香烟。莉迪亚是唯一知道他心事的人，可是她走了，现在这件事又变回了他自己的秘密。

葬礼上，他紧张地注视着近在咫尺的内斯的棕色眼睛，既心虚又期待。他一遍遍无声地重复着自己的心迹，胸腔里的心脏仿佛要冲破束缚。

当杰克发现自己喜欢内斯时，他们还都是很小的孩子。他努力地学着察言观色，想要讨取内斯的欢心。让人挫败的是，对方像一只倔强的小刺猬，拒绝了自己的所有示好。他清晰地记得自己面对着草丛里被对方摔成两半的鱼形糖果，眼眶里溢出的一点点眼泪模糊了视线里那块鲜亮的红色。

在米德伍德高中里，谁人不知他杰克每天坐在餐厅角落里，用锐利的眼光锁定下一个要玷/污的姑娘？可是没人知道他一直渴求的猎物，不是那些叽叽喳喳踩着高跟鞋的白天鹅，而是个黄皮肤黑头发的异类小刺猬。他每天看着内斯独自吃午餐，脑海里想象着自己与他分享通心粉或者三文治的温馨场景，想着也许自己还能帮忙解决掉他最讨厌的西蓝花沙拉。但是最终，他的目光总是会流离到对方的嘴唇上。

内斯的唇色不是那些在他身边如走马灯般来来去去的姑娘们的嘴唇那种艳粉色，她们都涂着各种亮晶晶的唇膏，泛着甜腻。内斯的嘴唇有点暗红，比起花哨艳俗的粉色，更含有些暗涌的情/欲味道。

有时看得久了，杰克会猛然推开餐盘，冲到外面的停车场，钻进自己的甲壳虫。他莽撞急切地褪下牛仔裤，握住自己的分/身，幻想着内斯的一切——并不魁梧的个头、结实但没什么肌肉的身材、物理课上发亮的眼神、喝咖啡时无意识舔弄嘴唇的舌尖……然后他长吁一口气，爆发在自己手里。

他在车后座上睡每一个女孩时，都在幻想着内斯。他记不得女孩们的生日、年级、甚至是名字。杰克只知道，每多用掉一盒特洛伊，他对内斯的感情就能在大家身边埋藏的更深一点。

高中毕业，内斯离开了米德伍德。杰克没有这么好的成绩，只是留在了镇上的一所社区大学。当他极度思念内斯时，就会坐在湖边，大部分时候还会嚼一块鱼形糖果。

他几乎每天都在。

——

一阵凉风吹来，内斯清醒了不少。

那天，莉迪亚也是在这样的情况下，不顾一切地结束了生命吗？

他迟疑了一下，脱掉鞋子，缓步迈向湖中央。冰冷的水漫过脚背，打湿了他的裤腿。他着迷般地往前走，感受着从小腿逐渐上升的凉意。

不知怎的，回忆涌进他的脑海，但是令他惊异的是，它们都与莉迪亚无关。内斯想起自己离家去上大学那天，街角的一辆旧旧的甲壳虫；想起那天挥过去的拳头，不属于自己的血，和从水下捞起自己的一双手；想起那颗被自己吐掉的鱼形樱桃味糖果，反射着阳光，躺在草丛里；想起游泳馆那刺鼻的氯气味道……

——

他闭上双眼，像是被摄了魂一样，脱口而出：“马可。”

他惊恐地捂住了嘴，仿佛念出了什么邪恶的咒语。

这时，后面的灌木丛发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，传出一声温柔的 “波罗。”


End file.
